Ties that Bind
by jc76
Summary: New story takes place after the covenant film, some character may seem out of character get over it, and if you don't like it don't read no complaining about how it goes. It will talk about why the families moved there and bring to light a new threat.
1. Intro

The covenant new love/power/threat introduction

This will be a new fanfiction for the covenant movie, it will take place about 6 months after the events of the film. It's a new school year and there is a new student who has powers unlike those that any of them have seen, he will be a love interest for Tyler the youngest of the group. Is he a friend or an enemy of there covenant. There is also a new threat that has come the same threat that lead the families to move to Ipswich in the first place. You'll just have to read to find out what happens.


	2. Chapter 1 New student

Chapter 1 New student

Spenser Academy Hadn't changed at all in the 6 months that had passed sense Caleb and Chase had fought. The new school year had just started and everything was the same except for the new student that was going to start today. The principle asked Caleb and Tyler to show him around the school sense he had all of his class with either one of them. Tyler was supposed to meet him at the office first thing in the morning because they had the first class together. All they new about him was that he is wealthy, his parents had just died and that his name was Christopher Vallin, and that he would be joining there senior class.

Tyler walked in to the office not sure of what to except, He was the shy, the youngest, and the only gay one of there group. Once he entered he saw him standing there talking to the principle, he stood there about 6f 2in, muscular like Pogue he had shoulder length hair with an emo bang in the front that was brushed to the side so you could see his whole face, he had green eyes that Tyler got lost in. He could help but to want him. The principle turned and pointed to Tyler and then went back into his office, Chris turn and walked over to Tyler.

Chris: Your Tyler right?

Tyler: Yes I am, You must be Christopher.

Chris: Call me Chris please no one calls me Christopher.

Tyler: Ok Chris, So what do you want a tour of the campus or do you want go to the cafe for break fest?

Chris: I already ate, and have already seen the campus, so do you mind if we go outside and talk?

Tyler: Sure we can do that if you want.

Chris: Cool.

Tyler lead Chris outside to a bench, where they both sat down facing each other.

Tyler: So what do you want to talk about?

Chris: Tell me about your friends and some of the other people at this school.

Tyler: Well everyone here is pretty chill, there are a few jerks, i'll point them out to you at lunch. My friends are a good group of guys, we tend to stick with each other. Can I ask you something?

Chris: Go head.

Tyler: The principle said that you parents died how did they die and why move here?

Chris: There was a fire at are beach house, they didn't have time to get out. As for moving here well, it was in my parents will that they wanted me to move here, why I don't know.

Tyler: I'm sorry for your loss.

Chris: Thanks, What is the other guys name, the one that is going to show me around?

Tyler: Caleb, Caleb Danvers.

Chris: So is this Caleb as hot as you or what?

Tyler blushed and smiled a half smile, he was thinking I hope he doesn't take that back after he see how hot Caleb is.

Tyler: He is attractive, but nothing special.

Chris: Ok, so tell me do you have a boyfriend?

Tyler: Who said that I was even gay?

Chris: Sorry, I just have well really good gaydare. I'm sorry if that took you by surprise.

Tyler: Sorry I over reacted, so are you?

Chris: What?

Tyler: Are you gay?

Chris: Yes I am.

Tyler: You don't have a boyfriend do you?

Chris: No, I don't. Why do you want to ask me out?

Before Tyler could respond The bell rang and the two had to run off to class. There english class went by and it was time for the two to part ways as Chris's next class is history and that is with Caleb. Caleb was waiting at the door where Tyler introduced the two before heading off to his next class. Caleb and Chris began talking on there way to history.

Chris: Tyler didn't tell me that you were this hot.

Caleb: Well what did he tell you?

Chris: That you were average looking.

Caleb: Oh ok, so you think I'm hot?

Chris: I think that your a hunk.

Caleb: Well I'm flattered, but I'm in a relationship with a girl.

Chris: I know that, and so far there is only one guy that i'm interested in.

Caleb: Who might that be?

Chris: Tyler.

Caleb: You like Tyler?

Chris: Ya, he is funny and sweet and super sexy.

Caleb: Well, he is a great guy, so whatever you do don't hurt him.

Chris: I would never hurt him on purpose.

Caleb: We're here.

They had reached there History class, and Chris was looking in his messenger bag to find that he didn't have his history book. He suggested that he might have left it in his english class and ran back without went to tell him that he could share his book if he forgot it, when he reached the empty class room he saw Chris hold out his hands, smoke appeared and when it cleared there was a history book in his quickly went back to the class room trying to think through what he just saw.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 2 decision

Chapter 2 Decision

History class went by quickly which was good because Caleb had text the other members of the covenant to meet him at his families first home. When the play rang Caleb lead Chris to the cafe where he introduced him to Sarah. Chris set at the table next to Kate, while Caleb pulled Sarah to the side to talk to her.

Sarah: What is going on?

Caleb: I'm not sure, I saw Chris do something.

Sarah: What did you see?

Caleb: He made a book appear out of nowhere.

Sarah: Like in the way that you can?

Caleb: No, it was similar but different, I'm going to meet the others to see what we should do. Will you do me a favor?

Sarah: Of course.

Caleb: Don't go anywhere alone with him and don't let him out of your sight.

Sarah: Ok.

Caleb kissed Sarah goodbye and head off to meet the others. Sarah sat down at the table across from Chris.

Sarah: So what brings you here?

Chris: Actually my parents died and it was in there will that I come here to finish school.

Kate: I'm sorry.

Sarah: How did they die?

Kate: He probably doesn't want to talk about it.

Chris: No it's fine, there was a fire at are beach house they were inside.

Sarah: Oh, sorry for your lose.

Chris: Thanks.

Kate: So are there any girls here that you interested in?

Chris: Not really, I'm into guys.

Kate: Sorry I didn't know you were gay.

Chris: That's ok, there is a guy that I like.

Sarah: Who?

Kate: Ya tell us who you like.

Chris: Tyler.

Sarah: Tyler Simms?

Chris: Yes.

Kate: Well he is gay and single.

Chris: Don't forget super sexy. Hey Sarah where did Caleb have to go?

Sarah: He just had to take care of some stuff.

Chris: Ok, so How close are Tyler and Caleb?

Sarah: There like brothers.

Kate: Ya, Them two and Reid and Pogue who is my boyfriend.

Chris: Tell me about him.

*****************************

Caleb Had gotten to the basement where there secret covenant meets, to find that everyone else was already there. He went down the stairs and took his seat and others sat to.

Reid: So what it so important?

Pogue: Ya Caleb why did we have to meet right away?

Caleb: We have a problem.

Tyler: Chase isn't back is he?

Pogue: If he is I'll kill.

Caleb: No, I don't think so.

Reid: Then what the hell is it?

Caleb: The new kid at school, Chris I saw him make a book appear out of nowhere. The way he did it was like are power but different, it was similar but it defiantly wasn't the same thing.

Tyler: Are you sure?

Caleb: Yes.

Pogue: So what are we going to do?

Reid: Why don't we go get him and bring him here a little talk. (His eyes turning black as he said this)

Caleb: No, what were going to do is do some research, and were going to keep an eye on him. Pogue tonight you'll go get his record, Reid you will do some research online. I'll check his house out tonight.

Tyler: What if he sees you?

Caleb: Thats were I need you, Tyler I need you to ask him out that way I can look around inside his house.

Tyler: I can't ask him, even if I do theres no way he'll say yes.

Caleb: Yes he will, he told me that he likes you.

Tyler: Really?

Caleb: Yes, but remember we don't know who or what he is or if we can trust him so keep you guard up at all times. So are we all clear on what were doing?

Reid and Pogue: Yes.

Caleb: Tyler?

Tyler: Fine I'll do it. But I really don't want to.

They got back to school just in time for there next class, the rest of the day went by fast before Tyler new it, the day was over and he need to ask Chris out. Tyler walked out side and saw Chris sitting down on a bench reading. He took in a deep breath and walked over. When he got to the bench Chris looked up.

Tyler: Do you have a sec?

Chris: Ya.

Tyler: I was kind of wondering if you wanted to have diner tonight?

Chris: Like a date?

Tyler: um, well I guess if you...(Chris cut him off, standing and placing his finger over Tyler's lips)

Chris: I would love to go on a date with you.

Tyler( big smile on his face): Great, I'll pick you up at 8?

Chris: Ok, but I get to pick the place.

Tyler: Ya that is fine.

Chris: See you tonight.

Chris leaned in and kissed Tyler lightly on the lips and walked away towards the parking lot. Tyler couldn't help but feel like he was floating even though he knew he should trust him. Tyler walked to his car, when he reached it he found Caleb lean against it.

Caleb: So did he say yes?

Tyler: He did, but I don't like doing this to him.

Caleb: Do you like him?

Tyler: Yes I do, and I think if he just tried to talk to him we could work all this out.

Caleb: We can't trust him, we keep to the plain and then if it turns out he isn't a threat, then you are free to do what you want with him.

Tyler: I know, but he is so sweet and nice.

Caleb: Tyler please don't fall for him we don't know what he wants.

Tyler: I think I already have.

Caleb: Look I know it is hard for you being the single one in our group but you will find the right guy for you.

Tyler: I think I have.

Caleb: Just please be careful.

Tyler: I will.

Caleb hugged him and walked away toward his own car, Tyler got in his car and drove off heading home to figure out what he we was going to wear.

To be continued


End file.
